Historias de Ranma 12
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Historias del universo de Ranma 1/2, de todos y de todo un poco.
1. Día 1 - Roca

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.*_**

 ** _*Esto se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro o compensación, sólo me anima el gusto y el amor por la serie*_**

 ** _Reto Fictober-_**

 ** _Octubre 1. Roca_**

La dureza de la piedra se puede sentir. Áspera, terrosa, con miles de pequeñas e imperceptibles líneas que conforman cada fibra de su ser. La roca puede desmoronarse o permanecer perenne con el tiempo, suele ser fría, tener formas definidas o ser simplemente un artefacto amorfo.

Las rocas del bosque cubiertas de musgo, la pequeña roca de la calle que se convierte en balón al contacto con el pie del infante. El edificio caído que se vuelve rocas diversas, el cúmulo de rocas que se convierten en la vivienda de unas cuantas plagas, o las que se unen para formar un nuevo proyecto.

Y, estaba él. Gallardo, joven, atractivo. Con ese cuerpo tan duro como una roca, el adonis moderno que parecía una escultura tallada por los dioses. Cada vez que se veía en peligro, él la apresaba en su definido torso como la más esculpida piedra del valle, segura en esa cadena montañosa de músculos llamadas brazos. La tomaba y luego se impulsaba con eso bloques que tenía por pies y sostienen todo su cuerpo tan fuerte y provocativo que ella siempre atinaba a observar cuando se encuentra entrenando.

Y le gustaba verlo, aunque no lo reconociera. Aprovechaba cualquier mínima ocasión para observarlo sin que se diera cuenta, le gustaba ver ese cuerpo en crecimiento cada día más madurado por el entrenamiento. Le gustaba ver esas solidas columnas rocosas que tenía por piernas, sostener ese bloque corporal, ese abdomen de piedra que se imaginaba tan fuerte pero a la vez tan cálido y en él pasaría gustosa el resto de sus días.

Le gustaba sentirse tocada por esas manos rasposas, que parecían piedra de río. Aunque fuertes e hirientes a ella lograba tocarla con tal suavidad como si de un objeto precioso se tratara. O tal vez como tantas veces le había dicho ella sólo era una marimacho que se había acostumbrado a su duro tacto y lo que ella consideraba delicado, era el mismo contacto. Luego estaba ese cuello grueso y ese rostro cincelado con el mayor de los cuidados, con cada facción que parecía el susurro de las hadas y esos ojos, par de piedras preciosas que simulaban haber sido robados por los dioses de los más profundos océanos dando ese tono y esa intensidad en los que ella se perdía.

Y se perdía, sin que él se diera cuenta y aunque nunca lo reconociera, se podría perder para siempre en ese cuerpo, en esa mirada.

Ella tenía un pilar de roca maciza, fuerte como cien hombres, ágil como el viento y bello como el firmamento. Porque, aunque jamás lo admitiera - y menos frente a él- Akane Tendo estaba enamorada de Ranma Saotome.

o - o - o - o - o - o

Hola de nuevo a todos! Este año me animo a participar en este reto, desde hace algún tiempo quería hacerlo pero siempre encontraba una excusa para dejarlo de lado, y hoy estoy aquí intentándolo.

Espero que les gusten estas pequeñas historias! Y no olviden seguir el grupo en facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica, que junto a mis queridas amigas Clau y Lélek, hacemos por amor a este bello manga y anime


	2. Día 2 - Destello

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.*_**

 ** _*Esto se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro o compensación, sólo me anima el gusto y el amor por la serie*_**

 ** _Reto Fictober-_**

 ** _Octubre 2. Destello_**

Kasumi es la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Dulce, casera, amable, paciente. Una chica calmada con sueños y aspiraciones al igual que el resto de la raza humana.

Sin darse cuenta había renunciado a ellos para cubrir el lugar de su difunta madre, para ocupar un lugar que su padre se negó a llenar alguna vez.

Y ahí estaba ella, entre las constantes peleas de su Akane y su prometido, la vida moderna de su hermana mediana, las locas aventuras de su padre y tío político convertido en panda persiguiendo al maestro ladrón de ropa interior, las pláticas con su tía mientras las dos hacían quehaceres en la casa. Y no se aburría, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Antes de la llegada de malditos de Jusenkyo al cotidiano distrito de Nerima, la vida tranquila del distrito era sólo eso, una vida tranquila. Entre las visitas al mercado, las audiencias de su padre al ayuntamiento como representante de los vecinos y las citas ocasionales al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

-El doctor Tofu- sonrió para sí. Aquel hombre que apenas unos años mayor que ella y se había convertido en el médico familiar. Aquel a quien su hermana pequeña acudía cada que tenía un problema, ese quien tenía la fortaleza en una sola de sus palmas para hacer caer a Ranma, el hombre capaz de componer el más dañado de los cuerpos, el único capaz de darle un empleo a su tío Genma, ese, que a pesar de los años se seguía comportando como un adolescente cada vez que la veía.

Y ella en su "inocencia" gustaba provocarlo. Se sintió un poco mal al recordar cuando su hermanita perdió la memoria a manos de la china loca y el único remedio era preparar un champú, uno cuya fórmula terminó hecha añicos a manos del doctor sólo por su gesto inocente de asomar a saludar. Y si bien su casi cuñado encontró una cura, ella no dejaba de sentirse algo culpable.

Volvió a sonreír. Desde hace unos días, Kasumi quería algo más de emoción en su vida. Y no es que su vida fuera aburrida, no señor. Lo más atrevido que había hecho en la vida fue cuando el ogro demoniaco entró a su cuerpo y ella se comportó "terriblemente mal" con esos impulsos malignos que, comparados a los que sufrió Ryoga eran totalmente inocentes. Pero quería contagiarse un poco de la emoción y adrenalina, de las aventuras que su hermanita le contaba, y que pasaban en compañía del heredero Saotome. Veía a Akane esbozar esas amplias sonrisas cada que se sentaba en la mesa, o mientras ella y su tía hacían de comer y la peliazul les platicaba de su día a día. Y sus historias casi siempre incluían a Ranma, ya fueran por celos por la aparición de sus otras prometidas, malentendidos por palabras dichas a destiempo, sorpresas como los regalos de navidad, las aventuras y desventuras de la menor de los Tendo siempre tenían ese toque particular aderezado con el picante Saotome.

No era envidia, claro que no. Ella se alegraba por su hermanita porque, desde que murió su madre, siendo ellas apenas unas crías la pequeña Akane se había convertido en una niña dura y que poco expresaba sus emociones. Sus sonrisas eran limitadas y parecían vivir en tensa calma. Cosa que de un momento a otro cambió con la aparición de un panda y una chica pelirroja en la puerta de su casa. A partir de ese momento, Akane pareció salir de su capullo y se convirtió en una chica agresivamente expresiva. Ella siempre la reprimía por sus pocos femeninos comportamientos, pero en el fondo se hinchaba de felicidad de saber que ya no era la misma y no volvería a serlo.

Y así como su hermana, Kasumi quería tener algo más. Un apoyo, un compañero de aventuras y desventuras, alguien que tomara su mano y diera un salto al vacío con ella. Sabía que no se vería bien que ella fuera algo insinuante, sin embargo también sabía que si ella no daba el paso hacia adelante, el doctor tardaría mucho y hasta darían dos hacia atrás. Y no estaba dispuesta a esperar más. Se retiró el delantal al escuchar el timbre del horno, señal inequívoca que las galletas ya estaban listas y después de colocarlas en el recipiente para llevar, alisó la falda de su coqueto vestido y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Akane?- preguntó antes de girar la perilla

La peliazul que se encontraba estudiando volvió a verla, al igual que los ojos azules que momentos antes estaban posados sobre la tarea de matemáticas.

-Kasumi ¿pasa algo?

-Voy a salir un momento

-¿A dónde vas?

-Horneé unas galletas para llevarle al doctor Tofu

La pequeña Tendo sólo atinó a subir los hombros -Mmmmm, de acuerdo

-Nos vemos. ¡Pórtense bien!- dijo reprimiendo una ligera risilla

La amable Kasumi sonrió mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana, no sin antes asegurarse que ese par volvieran la vista al libro de texto frente a ellos.

Arregló la coleta de su cabello sobre su hombro y enderezó su postura para verse más alta y porque no más voluptuosa. Con el destello de su mirada, Kasumi apresuró el paso para llegar pronto con el amable doctor, según sus cuentas ya casi terminaba consulta pero para ella, para ellos sería el comienzo de algo. Si el galeno no se atrevía a dar el paso, ella como toda una Tendo por el honor de las artes marciales, lo daría sin temor hacia él.

o - o - o - o - o

¡Hola de nuevo! Ayer se me presentó un inconveniente y no pude subir el reto del día dos pero aquí está. En esta ocasión inspirada en la siempre apacible Kasumi.

En espera de sus comentarios sobre esta loca historia. Y ya saben seguir nuestro grupo en facebook Ranma ½ Latinoamérica. Me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía o gramática, espero que sean mínimos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Día 3 - Bosque

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.*_**

 ** _*Esto se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro o compensación, sólo me anima el gusto y el amor por la serie*_**

 ** _Reto Fictober-_**

 ** _Octubre 3. Bosque_**

 **\- o - o - o - o -**

La vida de Ranma Saotome nunca ha sido fácil. Por algún extraño motivo parece que su segundo nombre es "desgracia". No tenía más que un par de años cuando su padre decidió separarlo de su madre y lo enfrentó a un duro entrenamiento, lo ofreció como mercancía a cambio de un plato de arroz y terminó comprometiéndolo con medio mundo. Aparte lo llevó a un entrenamiento donde se ganó una maldición y el odio de una chica que ni conocía. Los viajes de ida y vuelta a Japón fueron cortesía de su tacañería vía acuática y para rematar llegarían a vivir a la casa de un amigo de antaño de su loco padre con el cual cursaba un compromiso.

Pensó que parte de su tranquilidad llegaría al radicarse allí. Nerima, ese distrito que parecía tan pacífico en un principio se vio lleno de locos que los perseguían por uno u otro motivo: prometidas locas, ami-enemigos antiguos y nuevos, profesores fenómenos, herederos de dinastías y hasta semidioses se hicieron presentes reclamando algún tipo de enmienda por alguna querella del pasado.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa golpeará su cara. En medio de ese bosque no quería pensar en nada ni nadie. Bueno en realidad no quería pensar en nada porque había alguien que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos.

La imagen de Akane se cruzó por su mente. Enojada, seria, tranquila, ofendida, sonrosada, alegre, llorosa, sonriente. Esa pequeña peliazul, de piel blanca como las nubes y grandes ojos achocolatados que siempre lo veían con una mezcla entre paz y esperanza. Con esos labios color del melocotón, que se veían tan suaves como la propia piel de aquella fruta. Y a pesar que él quisiera ocultar en verdad lo que le producía la cercanía con la menor de las Tendo, algo lo impulsaba como resorte para estar siempre al lado de ella.

Akane le producía paz. Dentro de toda esa marea de locas y dementes estar al lado de su prometida lo hacía sentir tranquilo. A pesar de los golpes, insultos y malentendidos que vivía a diario con ella, permanecer cerca nunca estaba de más. Le gustaba observarla en silencio, verla como arrugaba la nariz cuando se enojaba, como fruncía el ceño cuando estaba agobiada, como suspiraba al ver algún dorama, soltar el aire de sus pulmones cuando estaba cansada. Y era sólo de él. Nadie más podía verla o apreciarla de la forma que él lo hacía. Mucho menos ese estúpido de Ryoga que aprovechaba sus formas de cerdo.

Sentado en las ramas del árbol más alto, observaba a lo lejos a su marimacho prometida adentrarse a ese bosque. Calculó unos cinco minutos mientras ella llegó.

-Ranma- gritó desde la parte baja del tronco

-¿Qué quieres?

-Baja de ahí, no tenías porque enojarte

-¡Ah no! ¿Te parece poco que después de tanto tiempo sigas durmiendo con ese cerdo?

-Ay Ranma...

-Ay Ranma nada _-_ dijo haciendo una mala imitación de la femenina voz

-No puedo creer que sigas celoso del pobre de P-chan

-No estoy celoso de ese cerdo - Maldito Ryoga me las vas a pagar, susurró muy suave para que la chica no le escuchara.

-Ranma si no bajas de ahí no podré invitarte a comer helado- dijo sacando un recipiente y dos cucharas de su bolso

El pelinegro desvió su mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos atrás de su cabeza en esa pose característica de él -Sólo bajaré si prometes no volver a dormir con ese cerdo-

-Ranma, no seas niño

-Entonces ¡NO!

-De acuerdo, no volveré a dormir con P-chan ¿contento?-

De un salto, el ofendido budoka llegó al lado de su prometida

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

-Espero que no vuelvas a golpear a P-chan

-Desde que cumplas tu palabra, ni voltearé a ver al cerdo- dijo con algo de desprecio

-Toma- dijo entregándole la cuchara -Antes que se derrita el helado

Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo y colocó su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Akane se arrodilló a su lado y retiró la tapa del recipiente.

El goloso Saotome fue el primero en atacar, sacando una gigantesca cucharada.

-Traje de chocolate, tu favorito

La boca llena del artista marcial le impidió pronunciar palabra, sin embargo y para sus adentros pensaba que desde que regresó a Japón, el chocolate se volvió su sabor favorito. No podía evitar relacionarlo con aquella chica, porque cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar en esos espejos que reflejaban el alma de su amada, porque él sentía que se quedaba sin aire cada vez que lo miraba, y cuando no lo notaba sentía que le faltaba sin vida. Ella dio una fugaz mirada a su prometido mientras en silencio comían. Y sus ojos brillaban. Y su corazón se aceleraba. Y cada vez que lo probaba, no evitaba pensar en los divinos ojos de su Akane amada.

 **o - o - o - o - o**

¡Hola de nuevo! Síiiiii, sé que estoy atrasada un día en el reto, pero ¡heme aquí tratando de salir avante! Es algo un poco complicado, pero me he dado cuenta que este es un reto que quiero cumplir.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía o gramática, espero que sean mínimos y puedan perdonármelos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Día 4 - Prueba

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.*_**

 ** _*Esto se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro o compensación, sólo me anima el gusto y el amor por la serie*_**

 ** _Reto Fictober-_**

 ** _Octubre 4. Prueba_**

 **\- o - o - o - o -**

-¡Deme una semana!- gritó desesperado el muchacho

La anciana volvió su arrugada mirada sobre él -En verdad no entiendes-

-La que no entiende es usted- dijo mientras apoyaba sus maltrechas manos y se erguía lentamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?- golpeó con el bastón una de sus rodillas haciendo que el chico se hincara

Con un semblante rabioso contestó -¿En verdad sólo quiere que su bisnieta se case con Ranma por ser un hombre fuerte?

-Es lo que dicen nuestras leyes y Ranma es el hombre que merece casarse con Shampoo

-Y aparte de la fuerza, ¿qué más puede ofrecerle Ranma a Shampoo?- dijo con una mueca torcida en su cara

Los ojos de la anciana se entrecerraron acusadores -¿Cuál es tu punto Mousse?

-Ustedes creen que sólo por el hecho que Ranma sea fuerte ya es el hombre ideal para Shampoo, ¿y qué puede ofrecerle él? ¿Un dojo que no es suyo? ¿Algo de cerebro para ayudar a criar a sus hijos? ¿Una casa digna? ¿Raíces?

La vieja pareció meditar un momento las palabras del joven a sus pies

-En cambio yo, provengo de una familia de peleadores de renombre, poseo la tradición de la aldea, no tengo una gran fortuna pero al menos conozco el valor del trabajo y sé del esfuerzo y podría jurarle "señora" que soy mucho más inteligente que su amado "yerno"-

La amazona le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de él

-Una semana es todo lo que pido- dijo Mousse mientras se colocaba de pie -una semana de prueba para demostrarle que Ranma Saotome podrá ser muy fuerte, pero que no tiene nada más que ofrecerle a mi amada Shampoo

-No sé qué pretendes demostrar con eso muchacho, pero debes reconocer que mi bisnieta está enamorada de Ranma y contra eso es muy difícil competir

-Usted no se preocupe por eso anciana, yo sé lo que hago- y una risa estridente inundó el lugar. La vieja se estremeció siguiendo su camino hasta la cocina.

Mousse salió corriendo del lugar, encontrando a Akane en su camino.

-Tendo ¡espera!

-Hola Mousse

-¿Podrías decirme que necesito para inscribirme en tu escuela?

-¿Quieres entrar a estudiar? ¡Qué bueno! Me alegro tanto por ti- una sincera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la peliazul

-Es un reto personal- dijo mientras le hablaba a un poste

-Bueno, no sé si te acepten en este momento -dijo mientras colocaba el dedo índice en sus labios- vamos a empezar exámenes y creo que te sería mejor ingresar para el siguiente nivel

-Exámenes- afirmó mientras cerraba su puño -Es la época perfecta Tendo

-Bueno, ve mañana temprano a la escuela y habla con el director, tal vez él pueda ayudarte

-Lo haré. Ahora si acabaré con Saotome- de nuevo la risa estridente se hizo presente en el chico mientras Akane sólo lo observaba asombrada

\- o - o - o - o - o -

-Bisabuela, ¿Por qué permitir que Mousse irse de restaurante?

La vieja siguió cortando ingredientes mientras su nieta la miraba con fiereza -Shampoo no agites tan fuerte ese recipiente, vas a romper los fideos

-¡No ignorar bisabuela!- el grito agudo de la chinita hizo volver la vista a la vieja

-El muchacho se ha esforzado bastante. Me pidió una semana libre y se la di. Verás Shampoo, hay cosas que se deben reconocer y porque no hasta recompensar

-No estar de acuerdo. Deber de Mousse ayudar a Shampoo

La anciana tomó los trozos de vegetales y los colocó en la olla que se encontraba al fuego -¿Y por qué sería su deber? ¿Acaso él es tu prometido o tiene algún compromiso contigo?- La china abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de su bisabuela. -Que yo sepa tú no tienes nada que ver con él, sólo te ha perseguido buscando tu cariño. Y ahora que lo pienso, si alguien debería estar colaborando en el negocio ese debería ser Ranma tu prometido y no lo veo por aquí- dijo girando la cabeza como si lo buscara.

Shampoo no daba crédito a las palabras de su abuela.

\- o- o - o - o - o-

Ranma y Akane y el resto del alumnado del salón 2F, veían a su nuevo compañero de clase: un chico de larga cabellera negra y lentes gruesos, que fue ubicado cerca de Yuka y Sayuri. El confiado chico se presentó alegre y se sentó al lado de sus nuevas compañeras. Era el inicio de su plan. Si no podía vencer a Ranma Saotome en combate, lo derrotaría en una batalla que estaba seguro si conseguiría ganar.

 ** _*Continuará*_**

 **o - o - o - o - o**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, de nuevo atrasada con el reto, pero el mundo hoy conspiró y estuve sin luz un buen rato, eso me representa cero compu y cero wifi, pero bueno aspiro mañana ya estar al día. Como les dije, es algo personal y no pienso claudicar. Además, considero que los escritos deben quedar al menos algo larguitos y tener sentido. Si voy a escribir tres renglones, me sentiría fatal y pues mejor ni lo hago. Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, por apoyarme y darme ánimos para seguir.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía o gramática, espero que sean mínimos y puedan perdonármelos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Día 5 - Siniestro

**_*Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Son obra, inspiración y creación de Rumiko Takahashi.*_**

 ** _*Esto se hace sin ningún tipo de lucro o compensación, sólo me anima el gusto y el amor por la serie*_**

 ** _Reto Fictober-_**

 ** _Octubre 5. Siniestro_**

 **\- o - o - o - o -**

Todo era oscuridad. Ya había sido una mala broma del destino el que se fuera la luz en el vecindario pero ya era otra jugada macabra que empezara una tormenta.

Los fuertes vientos golpeaban las maderas de la casa, hacían rechinar las puertas de entrada al dojo, las ramas de los arboles se deformaban como si ocultaran algo siniestro que en cualquier momento saldría para aterrarla.

Y es que estaba sola en esa casa, que a sus ojos y el día de hoy se sentía gigante, mucho más grande de lo que usualmente se veía. Las puertas entre las habitaciones se veían lejanas y para rematar tenía que estar viendo una película de terror en el preciso instante que el cielo se oscureció, la lluvia se desató y un fuerte relámpago iluminó la estancia. Tal vez cayó cerca de un transformador de luz, porque en ese justo instante la residencia Tendo se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

Maldecía por lo bajo, el haberse quedado sola. Nabiki y Kasumi se habían ido a unas termas auspiciadas por la tía Nodoka, quien decidió salir de viaje a solucionar unos "problemillas" en su antiguo sitio de vivienda. Su padre, su tío y el maestro se habían ido de viaje de entrenamiento con Ranma. Y ella, no quiso viajar con sus hermanas porque alguien debía quedarse vigilando la casa -menuda excusa tonta- pero la verdad, quería pasar un momento de paz lejos de pretendientes, prometidas, escuela y todo lo demás.

La última imagen vista en la televisión fue la de aquel hombre con capucha que estaba persiguiendo a la chica que se había quedado sola en casa. Luego de perseguirla por todas las habitaciones al fin había logrado cercarla en su cuarto y aunque ella trató por todos los medios de huir del lugar, las manos del hombre estaban cerca de posarse sobre su cuello. Una cosa le quedaba en claro, si alguna vez algo así llegaba a pasarle, lo último que haría sería correr al segundo nivel de la casa. Además, ella era una artista marcial capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que intentarla atacarla. Decidió dejar la sala y caminar hasta la cocina para buscar una vela, de ahí tomaría un futón y unas mantas del cuarto de servicios y se quedaría a dormir en la sala porque ni loca que estuviera subiría a su habitación.

La lluvia y los vientos habían cedido un poco, pero la oscuridad seguía siendo una constante en esa tarde. Porque aún era temprano para que el negro de la noche se hiciera presente. Decidió emprender su plan y se levantó de su sitio en el kotatsu. Dio un par de brincos hacia la cocina cuando su oído le advirtió de un sonido en las afueras de la casa. Trató de agudizar un poco más este sentido y sintió como su espalda se erizó al sentir una serie de pasos entre los charcos de agua que la lluvia formó en el jardín de su casa. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo más rápida, señal de la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo. Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos, sólo un momento para ver con un poco más de claridad en esa oscuridad. Y si sus ojos no la engañaban, podía jurar que una silueta estaba ahí, había una figura con capucha que la observaba.

Ahogó un grito mientras retrocedía. Sus ojos formaron algunas gotas cristalinas que trató de remover parpadeando rápida y fuertemente. Sus piernas temblorosas la llevaron hasta chocar contra la pared. Se quedó quieta un instante, hasta que vio que la figura avanzaba hacia ella. Esta vez el grito si se escuchó y el clima simuló compaginarse con la situación porque de nuevo arreció la lluvia y los truenos se escuchaban aún más fuertes que durante la tormenta. Akane avanzó con la espalda contra la pared, hasta que la estructura de madera llegó a su fin dando pasó a la escalera. Contra todo pronóstico, la aterrada peliazul empezó a subir la escalera, tropezó un par de escalones antes de llegar al descanso y volvió la vista sobre su hombro sólo para confirmar que el extraño sujeto iba tras ella.

Corrió hacia su recámara y trató de encerrarse en ella pero no midió su fuerza y rompió la cerradura desde la parte interna. Las gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos y la chica en su desespero intentaba pensar cuál sería su mejor escondite pero las opciones eran limitadas: bajo la cama o en el armario. Los ruidos de los pies mojados sobre la madera le indicaban lo cerca que estaba aquel de encontrarla y con la poca cabeza fría que le quedaba decidió esconderse entre sus propias ropas. La cerradura empezó a girarse y la puerta se abrió. Despacio, muy despacio, la figura aún cubierta ingresó y después de un par de pasos se detuvo analizando la situación. Giró un momento hacia la cama y después prestó toda su atención a las puertas de madera que cobijaban ahora a la asustada chica. Akane consumida por los nervios sólo atinó a cubrir su boca, mientras su cabeza recitaba oraciones a Kami, Buda y todos los dioses conocidos, se dejó llevar por el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando en el tejado y cerró los ojos cuando percibió que el desconocido se acercaba a su resguardo.

-¡NO ME HAGA DAÑO POR FAVOR!- gritó casi histérica al sentir como un par de manos se cerraban sobre sus brazos y trataban de sacarla de ahí. Se resistió, pataleó y manoteó alcanzando a golpear en un par de ocasiones a su "agresor"

-Marimacho quédate quieta soy yo- dijo en un tono más agudo que de costumbre aquel que fuera su prometido

-¿Ran- ran- Ranma?

-¿Quién más podría ser?- dijo retirando la capucha del negro impermeable de su cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo dándole un vistazo al chico que se veía más pálido que de costumbre

-Las locas ideas de entrenamientos de esos tres- dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro con fastidio- se les ocurrió llenarme el saco de dormir con hielos después del entrenamiento y bueno, creo que enfermé un poco

Akane se quedó viéndole esa expresión de fastidio y luego le dio un par de golpes en el brazo

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué me golpeas?-

-Acaso no podías avisar que eras tú, me has llevado un susto de la madona

Ranma pareció pensarlo un momento -Traté de llamarte cuando caminaste hasta la escalera pero si no lo has notado, estoy afónico- dijo señalando su garganta

El chico sentado en el suelo descansó su cabeza contra la cama de su prometida -Además no tengo la culpa que te pongas a ver películas de terror, miedosa- esbozó esa sonrisa soberbia de lado.

-Idiota, eso no es tu problema- bufó enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Volvió su vista al chico quien no tenía un buen semblante -Ranma, ven- dijo extendiendo su mano al muchacho

El la vio extrañado pero aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Será mejor que te cambies, porque no vas y te acuestas y te llevaré algo de té para que tomes la medicina que me diste cuando yo me resfrié

Se levantaron al tiempo y salieron de la habitación. Por fortuna la lluvia estaba pasando al igual que los vientos y la energía estaba regresando al distrito de Nerima

Ranma se colocó el pijama y se recostó en la cama. Akane llegó con una taza de té y buscó entre las pertenencias del joven Saotome las famosas medicinas que le ayudarían a mejorar. Luego de un trago de la amarga bebida, el sueño empezó a hacer de las suyas y venció al heredero. Akane sin querer, se quedó sentada a su lado mientras cubría sus piernas con una manta. Revisó la hora y vio que era cerca de la medianoche. Escuchó quejar al joven mientras ella también sentía que el cansancio empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Se recostó, cerca del futón que ocupaba el chico. No sería una noche muy cómoda pero al menos trataría de cuidar a su prometido.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ventana, seis ojos se posaban curiosos sobre la escena

-Se lo dije Tendo, enfermar a Ranma sería una buena forma de hacerlo regresar a casa.

-Tiene razón Saotome. Aunque su hijo es bastante testarudo y no quería regresar.

-Ay pero que dicen, si todo este plan fue gracias a mí- dijo el anciano

-Bueno ya no peleemos. Lo importante es que esta noche, esos dos se acerquen un poco más.

Los locos planes de los patriarcas, parecían estar dando frutos.

En la oscuridad de la noche, se puede observar a una pareja de jóvenes descansar. Ella estira su mano como si buscará algo y él responde al llamado enredando su extremidad en los finos dedos de la chica que esa noche le ha decidido cuidar.

 **o - o - o - o - o**

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí seguimos avante con este reto y espero que les esté gustando.

Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras y los ánimos que me dan. De nuevo los invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook Ranma ½ Latinoamérica, un proyecto muy bonito con mis amigas Lélek y Claudia.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y me disculpo si hay errores de ortografía o gramática, espero que sean mínimos y puedan perdonármelos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
